The present invention relates to a coupling system serving as a thermal interface between a waste-heat generator, in particular a converter, and a waste-heat receiver, in particular a heat sink.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A technical device's, for example an electronic component's, power dissipation that is specific to the device and dependent on its operating state in many cases causes an accumulation of heat in the device on the one hand and in its immediate surroundings on the other hand that impacts negatively on the device's functional reliability and/or life expectancy. It is therefore frequently necessary to carry off the waste or lost heat produced and duct it away from the device. The device acting as a waste-heat generator is for that purpose connected or coupled to a waste-heat receiver, typically a heat sink, for the purpose of heat exchanging. A relevant connection or, as the case may be, relevant coupling system accordingly functions primarily as a thermal interface and secondarily as a mechanical fixing means.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved coupling system which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is simple in structure and yet efficient and reliable in operation.